omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Asura (Shin Megemi Tensei)
|-|Shin Megami Tensei= |-|Strange Journey= Character Synopsis Asura, also known as Asura Oh 'is a violent demon who seeks to "polish" the human spirit by having it devolve into a state of savage barbarism. In Shin Megami Tensei III, he played a role having been the one responsible in leading the forces of the Ring of Gaea in order to intervene in God's summoning on the Basilica and bringing forth a world of freedom under the demons. He poses as the leader of the Gaean army that has taken control of the inferior part of the Basilica, and serves as the most powerful servant of Lucifer on Earth, guiding his demon generals on the complete obliteration of the Messian faction alongside the Chaos Hero and his female partner Rie. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Asura, Asura Oh, Maha Vairocana, Dainichi Nyourai Gender: Male Age: Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) Classification: Hinduism/Buddahist Deity, God of Light and Fire Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Asura is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon such as Thor are capable of passively maintaining entire universes within The Expanse), Abstract Existence (Demons exist as thought forms and are akin to living ideals percieved by humanity. Asura specifically embodies Fire and Light), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Void Manipulation (Should have superior powers to Demons who can interact with and even destroy nonexistent entities), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Life and Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Capable of exponentially increasing his own power while diminishing that of opposing foes), Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks that bypass all resistances and magical barriers), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Considered equal to angels such as Michael, as he's akin to Lucifer's highest ranking servants. Tai Shang Lao states that his clash with Micheal will not stop until both of them are killed in the process of trying to control the Cathedral. Created The Devil Ring, of which is capable of preventing fragments of YHVH from manifesting into reality. Superior to Ouroboros Maia, who exists as the embodiment of both infinity and eternity on a 4th dimensional scale. Created a barrier that requires Raphael, Michael and Gabriel to combined their powers. Stronger than the Four Devas, whose combined power created a barrier which separated the Human World from the Demon World) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse). '''Omnipresence '''across The Universe (Exists as the very pillar which both encompasses and sustains the entire Universe) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Unbound by Time and Space altogether) Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Consistently trades blows with Micheal, whom is a high ranking member of the multiversal angels) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive attacks from Micheal and is roughly superior to Angels who can destroy the multiverse) 'Stamina: This part of the section describes how long he/she is able to fight effectively in a combat situation (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Range: Infinite Intelligence: Very High ''' '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pulinpa:' Inflicts Panic *'Maragidyne: '''Massive Fire damage *'Curse: Chance of instant death Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Hindu Gods Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Illusionist Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 2